


[podfic] Planet of the Whales by Athaia

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Planet of the Apes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Dolphins & Whales, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: When two astronauts crashland on a future Earth, they are dismayed to discover that their home has been taken over by intelligent cetaceans...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] Planet of the Whales by Athaia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Planet of the Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560164) by [Athaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaia/pseuds/Athaia). 



> Thanks to Athaia for having a permission statement! I had a lot of fun putting the music at the end, so I hope it works. I have to admit that I'm completely unfamiliar with this TV show, so I apologize if I've pronounced names incorrectly. Mea culpa.

#### Details

  * **Length:** 06:29 (with music) | 06:06 (without music)
  * **File type:** MP3 with music (4.58 MB) | without music (4.3 MB)



#### Streaming

  * with music
  * without music

#### Hosting

        * [Download on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/planet-of-the-whales-by-athaia-read-by-bluedreaming)
        * [Download via RSS](https://fannishblue.com/feed/podcast/planet-of-the-whales)  
(copy this link and add it as a manual RSS feed to any podcast player, following player directions)

#### Credits

        * **Text:** _Planet of the Whales_
        * **Author:** Athaia 
        * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
        * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
        * **Photo:** [Sunrise in Greece](https://unsplash.com/photos/CTivHyiTbFw) by [Anastasia Taioglou](https://unsplash.com/@thenata) on Unsplash.



**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [leave Athaia a comment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560164/comments/new)! 
> 
> Music is legally licensed via [Humble Bundle](https://www.humblebundle.com/software/big-royaltyfree-music-software) under a non-exclusive, commercial and worldwide license for multiple projects. The work used here is excerpted from [The ocean takes it all](http://darkfantasystudio.com/music/the-ocean-takes-it-all/) by [Dark Fantasy Studio, Nicolas Jeudy](http://darkfantasystudio.com/), from the album [Black Sails](http://darkfantasystudio.com/music/black-sails/).
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194). 


End file.
